Fractured Moonlight
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: Slight AU. She couldn't take it anymore - his scent was intoxicating, driving her crazy, mad, insane...what do you do when you begin to lust for your partner's blood? BA
1. Prologue

**Fractured Moonlight**

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I wasn't a man called Dick Wolf...jeez that means I don't and will probably never own these guys.

**Summary:** Slight AU Eames-centric. She couldn't take it anymore, after four years she'd had enough - his scent was intoxicating, driving her crazy, mad, insane...what do you do when you begin to lust for your partner's blood? BA

**Prologue**

That night the moon was a crescent.

He leered at her, coming closer. Her heart seem to freeze, and she banged on the window. Where the hell was her back-up? Where? She glanced back, and gasped, as his teeth grew, ruby eyes gleaming in the dim light.

"Never bitten a cop..." he chuckled.

Fuck...what had he said? Never bitten? Oh hell no, he wasn't...he couldn't be...her mind was racing, she had no idea on how to react. This wasn't something they taught you at the academy, she thought, edging away. Though in her cramped conditions there was only so far she could edge.

His arm shot out, and grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward. She struggled but it was to no use. The guy was way too strong. He pulled into a strange bear hug, which was more R-rated then PG. She yelled...where was her back-up? Where the hell was it? Suddenly his hand covered her mouth.

She bit down.

He growled but the hand didn't leave. She felt his other hand brush against her neck, his lips kissing it softly, and...she screamed, something was digging into her neck, like a knife. She felt her body pulse, her neck seem to heat up uncontrollably. Her head ached; she felt her body slacken...all her energy seemed to have gone.

Then the sirens sounded.

He lay her against the car seat, and slipped out, not before whispering, "I'll see you in time Alexandra..." he chuckled, "...or not,"

And then he was gone, vanished into the night, leaving a faint petite cop in his wake.

**_TBC_**

**Authors Note:** So what did you think? Good, bad, crap? Also this hasn't been beta'd.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fractured Moonlight**

**Author's Note:** Wrote this sooner then I expected...I hope you all enjoy this. Also this fic is set some time after _'Great Barrier'_ but before _'Stress Position'_. Also hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter One**

**_Roughly six years later_**

It was a bookish smell...no more like a fine old wine, with a hint of a good German beer...with a smooth musty aftershave...and it was driving Alex Eames literally insane.

She sat across from him, eyes staring straight at the file before her, not taking in the words at all. He was just a few feet away from her, listening to a tape of the victim's last phone call, oblivious to world around him. If only she could find that same kind of solstice within the phone records she had to go through. But she couldn't.

It was unfair really; he already was very attractive with his big, chocolaty, doe eyes; his tall and muscular statue, and his adorable short, dark, curly, hair. Add his Armani suit (she still wondered how he afforded that on a cops salary), his calm and caring nature (that could snap at anytime she might add), and his delicious scent...wait had she just...no her partner did not have a delicious scent, it was repulsive, gross, like a fish's scent...who was she kidding? It was divine...

She sighed and looked up, her topaz eyes observing her partner. His eyes were closed, and yet his pen scurried across his notebook as he listened to a recording sent up by the CSU techs for one of their cases. Alex sat there for a few minutes, chewing slightly on her pencil. How she would like to sink her...

"Eames?" said Goren suddenly, snapping open his eyes to see his extremely hungry looking partner staring at him, an odd expression on her face.

"Yeah...?" said Alex dimly, blinking, and breaking out of her train of thought.

"You were staring at me," pointed out Goren, raising an eyebrow. He scrutinised her for a moment and Alex felt like she was some interesting science experiment about to be dissected. He smiled, "You're hungry,"

The statement was true on so many different levels it wasn't even funny.

"No shit Goren,"

"Lunch?" he offered. She nodded wishing lunch could involve her dining on his sensational...but this Goren she was talking about, so that was definitely off the list...just like every other _normal_ person in New York, her ideal lunch wasn't exactly conventional.

She sighed and nodded, "Sounds good, what you got in mind?"

"That Italian place that just opened? It's about a block away," he said furrowing his brow in thought.

"Sure," said Alex with a wry smile. The two detectives got up and grabbed their coats. Alex followed her partner's huge frame as he parted the crowd. One good thing about having Bobby Goren as your partner was that people actually moved out of his way when they saw him coming.

They reached the restaurant in record time, and Alex couldn't help but grin as the enticing scent of tomatoes, garlic, basil, and cheese hit her nostrils. They sat down at a table by the window, and Alex found herself momentarily entranced as the traffic sped by. Goren immediately attracted the attention of the young twenty something waitress. He surveyed the menu whilst Alex found herself once again staring at her partner, wondering what the hell was going through his head.

"Um Eames?" he said, she blinked.

"Huh?"

"What do you wanna..." he said gesturing to the menu. Alex felt her cheeks warm slightly and she looked down at the menu picking the first thing she saw.

"I'll have the Spaghetti Carbonara," she ordered with a smile, flipping back her fringe as it fell over her eyes. The waitress wrote it down and departed with a soft 'your order will be with you in a few'. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Alex fantasying over her partner's smooth scent that wafted and tingled her senses, arousing the beast within her.

"So...are you okay?" asked Goren, breaking the silence, "You seem sorta odd today,"

"Smooth Goren, invite a girl out and then insult her," snarked Alex. He blushed and immediately began picking away at a piece of bread. The beast within her, purred at the sight. And then demanded that she lean over and...

"You're doing it again," cut in Goren looking up.

"What?"

"Staring...like I'm a piece of meat or something, you've been doing it all day," he said. Alex couldn't help but smile at the meat comment. Luckily at that moment their waitress chose to turn up with their meals. Alex excused herself from any further conversation by eating her Spaghetti Carbonara.

Not that she enjoyed it. The white rich creamy sauce, with mushrooms and crispy bacon, and long spaghetti strands did nothing to satisfy her immense hunger. In fact nearly all cuisines (save one) did nothing for her, she more or less just shoved down the food out of habit and wished every time she did that - that maybe one day she could be free from this curse. Not that the food was tasteless though - it tasted good, it just didn't satisfy.

She looked up at her partner and into his eyes, which hadn't left her at all since he started this mini interrogation. She twirled her fork in the spaghetti lazily, "I'm just tired," she lied.

"Late night or couldn't sleep?"

"The couldn't sleep one," she admitted truthfully this time. That sadly had been the case for the last seven years. Goren thought he was insomniac, but he had no idea what true insomnia was. And he was so lucky that he wasn't one.

"How come?" he pressed on.

The phrase 'you wouldn't believe me if I told you' came to mind. But Alex merely shrugged, "Just couldn't,"

She stared moodily at her meal; it looked so unappetizing right now, like rubber. She rose, gripping her handbag, and smiled, "Bathroom,"

She sauntered over to the rest room all too aware of her partner's gaze on her back. She slipped into the bathroom and entered a small cubicle. She gazed at the toilet bowl for a second and then bent over it. Her gag reflexes did the rest.

Naturally if one vomits regularly after a meal they are called bulimic, and in many ways Alex did have an eating disorder but alas it wasn't due to the desire to be skinny, more or less her body couldn't cope with any substance that wasn't blood being consumed. In the end it just meant vomiting it all up - which is just so much damn fun, because if she didn't it just sat there.

Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open and she froze, standing up. Flushing the toilet, she left the cubicle to catch a glimpse of a tall African-American girl, as well as whiff of a hazelnut and chocolate before the girl vanished into a cubicle. Alex sighed and lathered her hands with soap, singing under breath 'happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear me, happy birthday to me,' and then washed it off with a steady stream of warm water.

She waved her hand in front of the sensors in the hand dryer. As her hands slowly dried she caught her pale complexion in the mirror. Her light brown hair fell over her topaz eyes, which distracted people from her deathly pale skin. Creeping forward to the mirror she whipped out her bronze face powder. She began to brush it over her skin in a vain attempt to look like she had gone out into the sun once in her life.

The tall woman came out. Glancing at Alex, she asked, "Date?"

Alex chuckled, "I wish,"

"Really?" she asked turning to Alex, "So good friends then?"

"Yeah," Alex put her bronze back into her bag, "You on a date?"

"Yeah," the girl finished washing her hands, "See ya,"

The girl left, leaving Alex alone. Checking her appearance once more in the mirror - oh and that's the other thing, the whole business about having no reflection was absolute bull crap to Alex's relief, how she'd ever explain why she had no reflection to her parents would have been an absolute nightmare, thank the heavens that was never going to be a problem. Not that she liked her appearance...it made her sick to see her so...pale...and alien.

Alex sighed and headed out of the bathroom. When she reached Goren she said, "Wanna head back?"

"You're not hungry?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Alex was about to reply when her phone rang.

"Eames,"

_"We just got a call in to the Upper East Side - a Blair Waldorf had just been abducted,"_ came her captain's voice. She bit her lip...Waldorf? As in that designer that if she wanted off her clothes she'd have to win the lottery or become a gold digger.

"What -"

_"Chief of D's is dating the mother, she's dead, and he wants my best to find the kid,"_

Alex rolled her eyes, "Course - we'll be there. Address?"

Deakins rattled of an address which Alex mentally stored in her mind. She hung up the phone and smiled, flashing her pearly whites, "We got work,"

Goren sighed and placed a fifty on the table. The two detectives left the restaurant, walking at a brisk pace to the 1PP's garage where Alex's ever faithful SVU was waiting for them. On the way Alex filled in her partner on what basically had happened. They slid into the car and Alex gunned the engine.

There are a lot of rumours on why Alex always seemed to drive. The popular one was that Goren was an unpredictable driver who had almost killed them both whilst driving to their first murder scene together. That was far from the truth, well partially, Goren was unpredictable but when it came to it, it was just because Alex was the superior driver and she also had this theory that Goren drove too slowly, which in Alex's case was true since she drove like a maniac, trying to achieve impossible speeds that would kill any normal person but Alex had great instincts when it came to driving so they always arrived intact, instincts that were in some ways simular to Goren's in an interrogation. In the end Goren didn't really care that Alex drove since it gave him lots of time to think over his notes.

Today was no different as the black SVU rolled out of 1PP's garage and began to drive through Manhattan's streets. Alex rolled down her window, as Goren's scent began to cloud her head. It was relief to get that fresh air and the various different smells that New York had to offer, that distracted her from the man who sat next to her.

She made a sharp right at Park Avenue and spurred the car before turning left in East 73rd Street. As she reached the end of it and came up to Fifth Avenue, she turned left, cutting off a taxi. The car honked loudly to which Alex grinned slyly.

"You're going to be the death of us," swore Goren, glancing back at the taxi.

"If you're worried, you can drive,"

Goren shrugged and turned back to his little folder. Alex rolled her eyes and drove along the Avenue, until she pulled up in front of Waldorf's penthouse building.

The detectives met a uni out front who led them to the elevator. Alex instantly regretted entering the elevator with her partner, alone. At least at work, at that restaurant, and even when they were driving (with the windows rolled down), his scent didn't overwhelm her like it did now. She glanced over at him and then counted the amount of floors they still had to go. It would only take about three floors to bite him and drain him dryer then Australia, and she would still have twenty floors to go. Only problem with that is how she'd explain it to the CSU guys upstairs why her partner was dead. And the only person who could talk themselves out of a situation like that would have to be Goren.

Nonetheless the elevator stopped finally and Alex grinned as a new onslaught of scents hit her. And then she gagged.

Garlic, silver, wood, all mixed together and burnt was reeking from the apartment. Why hadn't she smelt it before? God...it was so... She felt herself throw up in her mouth and she wavered slightly, falling backwards. Suddenly strong arms reached forward, pulling her upwards.

"Eames you okay?" asked Goren, half carrying her out of the elevator and then bringing her down to the ground.

Alex blinked her eyes a couple of times, clamping her teeth shut, ignoring any desire to breath. Looking up at her partner, she nodded.

He eyed her for a moment and sighed, "Okay...just take it easy -"

"I'm not going cliff diving Goren,"

He chuckled, took one last concerned look at her, and left her. She glared at him, and got to her feet, following the path he left all the way to the body. She swallowed in slight horror at the sight before her.

Mrs. Waldorf had been a pretty woman - pity it didn't really show now. She was stripped naked, with her head neatly sliced off, and what looked like a thousand puncture holes all over her body - arranged in formations of crescents. She froze, and just stood there. No way...they were...shit...oh shit...

"You step on a pin or something Detective?" interrupted a voice.

Alex growled and turned to Detective Mack Taylor, resisting the urge to smack him on the head.

"What do we have?" she asked, watching with slight amusement as her partner bent over to the body, terrorising the CSI's in his wake.

"She was dragged from her room and was put here. Then the perp cut of her head, and all the others wounds are post mortem, the neighbours realised something was wrong when they smelt burning,"

"M.E. turned up?" said Alex instantly. She knew the CSU guys were smart but not even they could...hell she was talking about Mack Taylor's little team - course they'd know...

"Five minutes before you,"

Alex nodded, and methodically went through all the cops. She picked out the M.E. who was a seasoned veteran - Graham Frankson. She hadn't worked with him since Vice - hell she could still remember her first case. A pimp tailing old working girls - an absolute mess.

She headed over, and stopped a few feet short, careful not to breath, not to sniff, though the soft sweet smell of Ms. Waldorf's blood still wafted up. Her eyes scanned the body carefully. She sniffed, and it told her everything. Separating the familiar scents of her fellow cops she focused on the odour of Ms. Waldorf.

Her canines ached slightly, so she stopped smelling, musing over what she had learnt. Most of the blood was gone - kind of obvious, but there had been a trace of another smell...and she knew she knew what it was, she just couldn't figure out what. The other thing was that she was certain a vampire had done this.

She had met a few vampires since she had been turned but most of them were nomads travelling around the world with great ease. They had all been careful and knew how to evade arrest - they were smart. She saw no reason for a vamp to be this obvious. Unless it wasn't one...those puncture marks could be something else...she frowned, and her hand crept up, her fingers brushing against her fangs.

"Eames?"

Alex looked over to Goren, "What?"

"You seem...distracted..." he said softly, his eyes trying to catch hers. She looked briefly at him...she couldn't tell him her thoughts...she couldn't...hell if she did she'd probably end up sharing a room with his Mom. Great, Goren coming to visit her once a week...just perfect...

Her expression must have shown her amusement because he suddenly said, "What's funny?"

She glanced at him - he had to know.

"Vampires...I think our perps are vampires," she said seriously.

Some of the CSU guys chuckled, Goren looked puzzled and he subconsciously rubbed his bottom lip, his mind running over the possibilities. Graham looked over at her, and eyebrow raised.

"You think vampires did this?" he queried.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yes...this is New York after all, and here we have a victim with puncture marks that are shaped I bet, to match a bite mark..."

Goren clicked his fingers, "You...yes..." he looked at Alex, "You know any vampire clubs or goth clubs?"

Boy, did she...clubbing was her life.

Not that she was going to let him know that.

"I'll talk to some friends in Vice," she lied.

Goren nodded, "So Blair could have fallen in with that crowd...and..."

"One way to find out," she said, and she yanked him up. She asked a CSU where Blair's room was, and she and Goren navigated through the penthouse. They entered Blair's room and Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes. This room was probably her kitchen and lounge room combined – oh and her bedroom.

Goren of course was already off, ferreting around the room, sniffing random things. Alex strolled over to the walk in wardrobe. She wandered through it, glaring at the endless pairs of shoes, and expensive clothing. This was like a department store really.

She pulled out a few draws and saw expensive lingerie. Alex rifled through it, and still found nothing. She walked the full length of the wardrobe, and then something caught her eye that was lying on the floor. She picked it up and began to look through it.

It was a photo album and it showed photo after photo of Blair with her friends, Blair kissing a boy, Blair doing this, Blair doing that, with 'cute' little captions underneath them. There were no pictures of her mother or father. Though, she supposed that Blair probably had numerous photo albums.

Goren entered behind her, and Alex said softly, "She wasn't goth..."

"But," Goren thumbed a black velvet dress, "vampire doesn't equal goth,"

"No shit,"

He smiled, and asked, "How much do you reckon all this would cost?"

"My entire apartment - yours - and my parent's house,"

"That much?"

"Yep...though of course some of it could be gifts from designers - her mom was designer too and I bet daddy dearest is loaded..." said Alex with a small shrug, "Looks like this girl had it all,"

"What's that?" asked Goren, gesturing to the album. Alex wandered over to him and handed it over. He flipped through it, and Alex watched him carefully, waiting for a response. When he didn't give one Alex went back to surveying her room.

The actual bedroom was of good taste. She headed over to the desk and glanced over yet more photos. A blonde girl seemed the most prominent person in the images (beside Blair). She came across the laptop and she flipped it up.

Goren came out to hover behind Alex.

"Password protected?" he asked. She shrugged, and was about to turn it on when suddenly they heard a yell downstairs, and a loud voice giving off orders. Both detectives raised their eyebrows, and glanced at each other. The Chief of D's had arrived.

Great.

**_TBC_**

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed it. Also just to clear anything up - my vampires are a wierd cross between _Twilight_ vampires (can't wait until the movie!) and _Supernatural_ vampires...so they aren't your traditional stab in the heart, chuck Holy Water on, or die in sunlight kind.

Also if you have time, please review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Fractured Moonlight**

**Author's Note:** Okay I officially suck at writing anything that invovles a case...still enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Alex rolled her eyes.

From a young age she had hated getting lectures, which had been a problem especially since she'd grown up in a cop's house. Don't do this, don't do that, don't go there - sure it was all important but it was also incredibly dull and boring. And sometimes it wasn't even serious things; sometimes her mother would chide her for not being more like her sisters.

When she had joined the NYPD she had expected lectures, hell who didn't when they started work. But she kept smart, and tough, and getting an earful from a commanding officer had never been a problem. Then she had been partnered with Robert Goren.

Goren could get a lecture for everything it seemed...or he'd lecture people, whatever floated his boat. Actually he wouldn't lecture people; Alex would have to run a mental lecture through her head of what he was trying to say. She supposed a lifetime of lectures had come in handy for one thing.

Now they just numbed her.

Or annoyed her.

She understood why the Chief of D's was lecturing, he was trying to reassure himself, trying to calm himself down, which is all good, but it was interrupting their investigation, and she couldn't help but wonder when he was going to explode.

"Sir," interrupted Alex after five minutes, "I know you want to find Blair and catch the bastard who did this, but you have to let us do our job,"

The Chief of D's nodded slowly, "Of course Detectives...I..."

Goren looked like he could have kissed her.

"Now was Blair dating anyone?" asked Alex, leading the Chief away from Ms. Waldorf. Goren took his cue to start ferreting around once more.

Alex went through the usual questions, really pushing the Chief for answers. Only problem he hadn't been dating the vic too long, so his knowledge was limited. The other thing which was troubling Alex was the lack of ransom note. Of course if it was a vampire, money probably wouldn't have been the motivation behind the attack.

Though the captors (or captor) could be making a call.

Unless Blair was simply at a friend's after a late night and was now at school or she'd skipped altogether. Which was extremely unlikely.

"Now are you sure Blair isn't at school?" she asked just to make sure.

The Chief shook his head, "No, Eleanor called last night to cancel plans since she and Blair were going to have a girl's night in, watching movies or something, and the school would've called if Blair wasn't there,"

Alex's eyes narrowed, and whilst the Chief stood in slight shock, she called over Taylor.

"You checked the answering machine?" she asked quietly.

Taylor nodded, "Message from the school, hence how we knew she was missing,"

Alex nodded, "Okay then..." she turned back to the Chief, "Did the girl's nights happen often?"

"Girl's night in?" Alex nodded "Every now and then," said the Chief slowly, "Eleanor was very busy."

Still could mean that Blair just left last night to go to a friend's, mused Alex. She too, had had her rough patches with her Mom growing up, which resulted in her confiding in her friends, like any normal teenager. And with a mother that is a high powered business woman that has a new boyfriend, well that relationship could be strained.

"Did Blair have any real close friends?" asked Alex.

"There...there was this one girl - Serena," said the Chief thoughtfully, "She always seemed to be over, or Blair would be over at hers...and there was the boyfriend...Nate,"

"Did they go to the same school?"

"Serena and Blair...Constance Billard School for Girls,"

Alex nodded, glancing at her watch. She knew that school - her sister had her nieces on the waiting list. And it was only about one, so Serena would still be at school. Perfect. The Chief of D's made a motion to head back to Ms. Waldorf's corpse, and Alex placed her hand gently on his and said in all seriousness, "Sir, I suggest you leave...you don't want to remember her like this,"

He nodded, and to her surprise headed off.

She headed over to her partner, who was glancing through the magazine pile. She vaguely noticed his heart rate quicken as her approach, but then it slowed to its original tempo.

"He's an ass," said Goren shortly.

"He's in distress,"

"Still an ass,"

Alex grinned lightly, "You talked to the CSU's about the laptop and all?"

He turned, gathering to his full height and turned, "Yes, TARU is going to look at the security cameras around the building as well...why?"

"We're going to listen how wonderful Blair is, and how nobody hated her," said Alex dryly.

"So to her school then?"

"Yep,"

They began to make their way over to the elevators (after they removed those oh so attractive gloves), when Alex stiffened slightly. She'd been doing a good job so far. But another ride in an elevator with him...she didn't know if she could handle it. His scent...well it was like a small child wanting chocolate - her being the small child.

"Eames?" he said, "You sure you're okay,"

She nodded, "Yeah...I think I'm going to take the stairs..."

He swivelled to look her directly in the eye. His hand brushed against her forehead, whilst his other hand navigated its way to her wrist. Realising what he was attempting to do, she pulled away. No way was he going to discover that his partner lacked a heart beat today.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"You're freezing -"

"PMS Goren, PMS," she lied.

That shut him up.

Only for a moment though.

But it was enough for Alex to make a beeline for the elevator, in a vain attempt to throw off her partner. God, she needed to eat...drink technically. Her mind briefly drifted to the packets of cow blood sitting all safe in her fridge...god she wanted it now.

As she entered the elevator, Goren followed, still observing her closely. As they descended Alex was relieved to be out of the garlic smelling apartment...though maybe it was better she was in there then trapped with her partner.

"Eames -" he started.

"Goren -"

"Alex -"

"Bobby -"

He cocked his head, and edged closer to her, and Alex slowly backed against the wall. He frowned, worried. He looked like a puppy about to be kicked.

"Relax Goren...like I said PMS, just need my space," she said.

He swallowed, "You're freezing though..."

"Maybe you're the one that's cold,"

He shook his head slightly, and the rest of the elevator ride was silent. Well as silent as it could be. She always suspected Goren may have ADD...

"Do you know where the school is?" asked Goren as they left the building. Her nose tingled slightly, and she glanced up and down the street. What was that...it was so sweet...

"Alex," said Goren sharply.

She glanced at him.

"What?"

"You sure -"

"Yes," she growled. They headed over to the SUV, both sidling in, Alex instantly rolling down the windows.

"So do you know where to go?" asked Goren cautiously.

Alex nodded. She gunned the engine, and pulled out. The drive was silent, Alex for once abiding by the traffic rules. They headed down Park Avenue, Goren watching her still instead of having his nose in his folder. It was unnerving.

She turned on the radio station and immediately turned it off as a blare of rap music spewed out. Ughhh, if she was going to live forever she hoped they got better music soon.

They reached Constance Billard and Alex started mentally preparing herself for a bunch of teary teenagers. She understood why they were like this, but she couldn't get too worked up, years of experience made sure of that but that still didn't stop the immense hunger that she felt. She needed a level head. Damn she wished that she had fed last night...

As usual they got the usual info. Serena van der Woodsen, also known as Blair's BFF sung praises, and tears over her friend. She also admitted to the fact, that she and Blair, and a few others had gone out to a few clubs with fake ID's. Of course people had paid attention to them though.

The few others consisted of Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald (the boyfriend), and few other girls, and boys from St. Jude's.

"She was so nice...everyone loved her...how could this happen?" Serena had cried.

They interviewed all the girls, and more. Not much came out of it though. Alex knew their best bets were the clubs the teens had gone too.

After numerous teary girls, the two detectives headed over to St. Jude's. The boys were as useful as the girls. Nate was a gentleman, but Chuck...well, Alex wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a sexual deviant when he got older. Though, it was hilarious to watch Goren getting ever so slightly protective of her. Not that she needed it.

As they left the school to go to the club's Goren said softly, "It's none of those kids,"

"Yeah, well they need a wakeup call,"

"I'll get the handcuffs," said Goren.

Alex grinned.

The rest of the day passed without any real progress.

They followed numerous leads, went to various clubs, and around five o'clock the two detectives found themselves crammed up in the interview room, staring aimlessly at the security footage from the building. Two large Styrofoam cups of coffee were sitting in front of them, but neither of them touched them.

Alex was currently digging her nails in her palm, debating the best way to kill all her co-workers, and then have Goren. Like always, he was close to her, a bit too close. Normally she liked these small acts - it was like phone-sex really (and yes she did have phone-sex...she wasn't sure how real sex would work with a human and she wasn't about to crush some guy's balls by accident). The small acts of intimacy - standing real close, brushing his hand against hers, leaning in to talk to her like she was the only that existed- were a source of warmth and comfort, but today...ahhhh, why hadn't she just fed last night!

She edged her wheelie chair away from Goren suddenly as she saw a flash across the screen.

"What is it?"

Alex grabbed the remote and replayed the footage. She hit play, watching closely. Just as she saw the start of the flash, she paused. Nope, she'd missed it. She repeated her action again, this time pausing at the right moment.

Bobby moved towards the screen, pointing at the black shape that was frozen.

"It's almost like a person...but it's too fast to be..."

"Human?" said Alex, unhelpfully.

He looked back at her.

Alex might have blushed if she could, but she lacked that ability.

"It's not clear enough though to get an ID," she said.

"True..."

And off he went, getting lost in his thoughts. Alex was considering asking him, but she decided to let his mind run free for a moment whilst she collected herself. Besides it was looking like a vampire had abducted Blair, and Alex knew justice was something that wouldn't be dealt anytime soon.

The door opened, a gentle breeze wafting in...oh come on, not a paper cut...

"Bathroom," she said quickly, launching up, and speeding past her bewildered captain. Her canines started to grow, the beast inside demanding to be satisfied. She pushed it all aside and started jogging towards the bathroom, wishing she could go at her normal speed.

She busted into the bathroom, and locked herself in a cubicle. She sat on the toilet seat, leaning forward head between knees. Was it too much to ask that grown men didn't get paper cuts? Was it too much? She groaned...when was this day just going to end?

The bathroom door opened, and Alex looked up. It was Deakin's scent that greeted her.

"What do you want Captain?"

She heard his gasp of surprise.

"Alex, are you okay?"

He sounded like her dad.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just um...PMSing ya know..."

She couldn't believe she had just said that.

Actually she could.

His shoes stopped short of her cubicle door.

"Eames, seriously -"

She got up and opened the stall door, "Captain I'm fine...just tired..."

"Well get some sleep tonight," he said softly, turning to go.

Her eyes narrowed, "What?"

"It doesn't take a genius to work out what bags means Detective," he said smoothly.

She frowned and glanced in the mirror. Over the day her topaz eyes had darkened to a murky brown, as well as dark blotches develop under her eyes. She groaned again.

**_TBC_**

**Author's Note:** Hasn't been beta'd yet. Well I hope you enjoyed that and thank you for reading. Also please review..


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This chapter gave me hell...literally...also hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. I hope you guys all enjoy this and also thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, alerted, or fave'd this story - it means a lot to me.

**Chapter Three**

When Alex ventured out of the privacy of the female bathroom (though how private it was had to be questioned, if Deakins was going to start coming in at any given moment), Goren was still in the video room, but his eyes weren't on the screen, they were watching her.

She swallowed, and keeping her eyes low, she walked briskly across the bullpen. She felt the eyes of her co-workers burning into her back. She slipped into the room, wrinkling her nose slightly, and glared at him. Why did he have be like...him?

She sighed, "Got an id?"

"Eames -"

"Goren," she said sharply, "when you get a period tell me how it feels, but until that day can we please leave my cycle alone?"

He blushed, "I'm...soo...sorry Eames,"

"You should be,"

A voice called from outside, "Eames; got a call for you on line two,"

She smiled and scooted out over to her desk. She picked up the receiver and gestured for Goren to come over. It was downstairs. The two detectives headed to the elevators and Alex endured another torturous ride with Goren.

Actually it was an understatement. Her inner maneater cooed at her just to take one bite. Just one simple bite that's all. But she knew better. Whenever she did hunt 'live' things she became simply a predator, a mindless being intent only on satisfying herself. Her diet had taught her a lot of self control – since it was extremely hard to lunge at an inanimate bowl full of blood.

Pushing all bloodthirsty desires aside she began to concentrate on naming all the New York counties. It worked quite well, her mind skimming through them at a gentle rate...a rate that strangely matched his heart beat.

She shook her head and sighed internally as the elevator reached the ME's. They headed out, and Alex literally froze. She shrank against the wall, the scent of blood among other things heavy in the air. The elevator clang shut, and suddenly she was aware of her partner leaning into her, bringing her down onto one of the seats.

She ignored him, and froze up, closing her eyes tightly. It would be so easy...no...she couldn't. She heard his heart rate quicken. He was worried – scared – for her, and that mingled with his scent adding to it like a chef adds icing to a cake. She stopped breathing and chanted in her head the New York counties. She just needed a moment, a single moment...

"Eames?" came his low voice. His hand brushed against her forehead, and his tongue clicked as he shook his head. He needed to stop moving...those movements were spreading his scent.

"Bobby sto –"

"There you are," came Graham's voice. There was a small gasp and then, "Are you okay Detective?"

He rushed over to them.

"Peachy," croaked Alex, welcoming Graham as his smell distorted Bobby's.

"She's faint...I don't know why –"

"- I am right here," she grunted, allowing her hair to fall over her face. She felt warm fingers touch her and knew it was Graham. When Bobby touched her, she tingled. She didn't get a tingle this time.

His hand rested on her wrist. Oh crap! She felt fear spread throughout her body, and quickly pulled away, rubbing her wrist with her other hand. She cracked her eyes open, looking up, and glared at them both, "I'm not about to die or anything,"

It came out harsher then she expected.

"Detective are you sure you're alright?" said Graham gently, whilst Bobby watched on, calculating the situation.

She nodded, "I'm fine...just..." she looked at Bobby helplessly for a moment. She didn't mind saying she had PMS to Deakins and him but she had standards.

He must have picked up on it because a moment later he said, "Maybe she just needs a moment," she nodded "We haven't eaten since lunch...even I'm a bit faint..."

She could've laughed at that.

She was hungry, very hungry. Real smooth Goren, she had to say. She had to wonder though if he knew the truth behind his statement.

"Well get some food in you," said Graham uncertainly, peering behind the two of them.

She waved him off, "Just go ahead...I just need a moment,"

Graham didn't look convinced but Goren quickly shuffled him off. She smiled meekly as he threw a backward glance at her.

She leaned against the flimsy plastic chair, hand resting on her stomach. She really did need to feed. The blood in her apartment came to mind but she knew she was running low...but with this case she wasn't sure when she could get out to the wild to get more.

Besides having blood in that state wasn't exactly satisfying. It was stale, cold, gluggy, and dirty despite the fact she kept it in pristine condition. At the end of the day though, nothing was better than fresh blood. Nothing was better than racing through the forest, leaping over the ground, the wind in her hair, the racing heart beat of her prey, and the warmth of the blood as she drained it straight from its source...the heart still beating widely...and then nothing.

Nothing beat that.

Well maybe human blood was, but Alex had no idea. She figured she couldn't desire something she'd never had. Of course that wasn't the case, but still it did put her at slight ease. And it made controlling herself hellavu lot easier since she didn't know just how good humans were.

Then again the vampires who had told her that had never indulged in grizzly, so who really knew.

She remained where she was until Goren came back. She vaguely wished that she'd paid attention to the conversation between him and Graham but she supposed it didn't matter. He'd fill her in. She headed to the elevator, uncomfortably aware to the fact that he was right behind her.

"What was that all about?" he asked once they were alone, maintaining his closeness. She was just relieved to be away from all the blood, even if it did mean being with him.

"You nailed it," she said wordlessly.

He frowned, "You're hungry?"

The prey was asking if the predator if she was hungry...this was ridiculous. And it gave the term 'playing with your food' a whole new definition. Not that Goren was going to become her food, she reminded herself.

"Yep,"

"What do you want to eat?"

She almost said 'you' but changed it into, "Skittles,"

"Skittles?"

"Yep,"

"You're about to faint and you want skittles?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Goren. If I eat anything else I'll be sick,"

She grinned at his expression. He looked so confused, it was adorable. Simply adorable. Besides she did want skittles. They were one of those things she could have fun 'eating' (despite the she regurgitated them up later), and she didn't have to worry about choking if one accidently slid down her wind pipe.

Skittles...God's gift to vampires.

"So what did Graham say?" she said in an effort to change the subject.

He blinked for a moment.

"Umm...well he found saliva on the wounds – belonging to someone in the system,"

Alex narrowed her eyes. A vampire in the system? Had to be before said person had been changed, it just had to be. "And that someone is...?"

He sighed, "Delia, also known as Katherine Birkson,"

At his tone, she raised an eyebrow, "A hooker?"

"Arrested two years ago, and never heard from again. One night in lock up and that was it," nodded Bobby, searching her face for a reaction.

Alex bit her lip. Could Delia be their perp? Had to be...but if she was turned...did that mean that sick bastard was out. She closed her eyes, trying to make sense of it. Yes the circumstances were familiar. A hooker becoming a vampire...so was it the guy that bit her? No, probably not. She was reading far too much into it all.

"Eames?"

She nodded and opened her eyes, "What?"

He shifted his wait from side to side, "Graham mentioned a case –"

The elevator pinged signally their stop. They headed out and Alex said, "Let's track down Delia's old working stretch,"

"Eames," he said in low urgency grabbing her hand as she made her way to her desk.

"What?" she hissed.

"We need to talk," he said gesturing to the interview room. She nodded and followed him silently, on guard. He shut the door behind her and leaned against the wall back to the rest of the bullpen, eyes zeroing in on her.

She shifted a bit, and matched his stare, taken slow breathes, listening to the beat of his heart. It was faster than usual...the kind of fast it got when he had a break through, or a thought. Was it something Graham had brought up? She remembered the case comment...she froze.

Graham had been working that case.

That case that changed everything - had changed her.

Fuck.

"So..." she said uneasily.

"He mentioned a case," he paused running his tongue over his lower lip, "from about six years ago. Women were turning up dead, crescent shaped marks on their body, drained completely of blood – he said..."

"Spit it out,"

He looked apologetically, "That you worked that case, he drew on the similarities, and I agree." He glanced at her, "Now I think it's a copy cat who's determined to make her own mark on it, since of Delia's saliva and the fact the target wasn't out on the streets...but did you see these similarities? Because they called the guy 'Count Vamp' and you mentioned vampires –"

"- I honestly didn't see it," she said curtly.

He sighed, "Alex..."

If her heart could of skipped a beat, it would have.

"...I need to know that this case isn't bringing up any memories...he mentioned you were attacked and I –"

"You wanna work this case alone partner?" she said edgily.

"I...no...c-c-course not," he said flustered.

"Listen I'm fine," she said...just a bit hungry. She shook her head, "Completely fine Goren, that case never even crossed my mind to be honest" she grinned, "Now let's go and check out where Delia was arrested and go from there, 'kay?"

When he didn't reply, she left the room to grab her coat. She called, "Coming Goren?"

He nodded mutely, gaze low, trying to catch her eyes. She ignored him and the two grabbed their coats – not that Alex needed one. They were about to leave when Deakins told them after their little search to head home for some rest before being back bright and early at seven thirty. He also sent Jenkins and Brown with them to cover more ground and take over from them when they decided to head home.

Alex couldn't have been happier about them coming – less questions from Goren and in a few hours she'd be fed and ready to start a new day.

**_TBC_**

**Author's Note:** So what did you all think?


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** It's truly is amazing what you can get away with writing in English class...enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

They were getting nowhere.

When Alex pulled up at her apartment building that night, she knew she was in for a boring night, well boring two hours before it became morning. Oh what to do? Shower? Yes. Get dinner? Hell, yes! Watch TV? She'd had enough of that. Read? No new books and she highly doubted the library would be open, or any shops for that matter. Sleep? Not an option. Go out clubbing? Probably not the best thing to do, look bad if a cop saw her; and it got back to Deakins - she could almost imagine the conversation. Cooking? Hell there couldn't be anything more pointless...oh what the hell.

She rolled into the underground parking and got out, when she heard it. The whoosh in the air of movement, the soft padding of footsteps, and she knew instantly that she wasn't alone. She stopped where she was, eyes narrowing, body tense. She could hear it, moving, waiting, and yet for some reason there wasn't the familiar thud, thud, thud of a heartbeat. And the smell was all wrong for a human - it wasn't musty and warm...it was far too sweet, far too inviting...

It was a vampire...she was sure. But was it hers? She almost hoped it was; the bastard probably thought he could take out the little blonde cop. Was this bastard in for a surprise! She grinned, and gently walked away from her car.

Though if she knew he was a vampire...then wouldn't he know she was? She froze. If the perp was one and knew she was - which he should, then why would he come here? Why? To fight? Even before she had become this monster she could kick ass...

Unless it was a vampire version of Casper...

"Good evening!" came a soft baritone voice to her right.

She turned her head slightly, to see a tall man come out from the cars. He was handsome to say the least. He was of a lean build with a black and light blue suit that hung on his body perfectly - probably tailored. He had an accentuated jaw line, a large smile, brown floppy hair that fell just over his eyes, and a devilish twinkle in his blood red eyes...wait red eyes? No it couldn't be him...her maker didn't have the sense of style this guy had...he had attacked hookers for Christ's sake. She shook herself; she hated it...whenever she ran into a vampire with red eyes she always remembered.

"Who are you?" said Alex shortly, cutting to the chase.

"William,"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Well William, I don't know what you're doing but -"

He held up a hand to stop her, "Please Alexandra...may I call you that?" when she didn't reply he continued, "Alexandra to be frank I have travelled this world...well for two centuries to be exact, now I've just arrived in New York, and I was wondering if you would show an old vampire a night on the town,"

Yep this wasn't him...this guy had a posh British accent, definitely not him. But just because he wasn't him, it didn't mean this wasn't the perp.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No -"

"You show up here, knowing my name -"

"I heard your partner say it outside that girl's apartment -"

"You do realise I am a cop,"

"Obviously," said William, rolling his eyes, "Listen, you spend one night - I mean surely you aren't going to go spend the night alone in your apa -" at her glare he amended, "Alexandra," she growled "Alex, fine, listen I am vampire, you are a vampire -"

"And currently a vampire has killed a woman and kidnapped a young girl," said Alex, she raised an eyebrow, "See where I'm heading with this?"

He grinned, eyes bright, "Alex, I think the real question is do you take me for a fool?"

"I don't even know you,"

"Then get to know me," he snapped his fingers, "Listen one night and I can find out about your vampire problem? How about that?"

Alex growled, "I am so close to -"

"To what? Arresting me? Shooting me?" said William lightly, "What use are those things to a two hundred year old vampire? What use may I ask?" He sauntered up to her, "What motive would I have to go rampaging around New York like some common fool?"

"You tell me," she challenged. She knew he made sense, and she knew he wasn't lying - of course he could be; two hundred years was a long time...

He regarded her for a moment, "One night that's all. I can assure I haven't hurt anyone -"

This made Alex smile, slightly. She knew what red eyes meant; they meant a vampire that feasted on humans. She'd met only one like her - a golden eyed one, and he'd been a hermit living in a shack in Washington. All the others had red eyes.

"Your eyes tell a different story," she said shortly.

He grinned, clearly amused.

She looked into his eyes, trying to get a read...trying to be like Goren. But she wasn't and she decided to trust her gut, her instincts. Still she had to play it smart.

"Say I believe you...why would you want to spend your time with me? Why not some other woman?"

He smiled at this, throwing his hair back.

"Well when you have lived as long as I do it's rare you come across a single one of my kind," at Alex's confused look, he elaborated, "The majority of vampires are male right? Now every now and then they'll make another female as their mate...you see my problem?"

"Well the answer is still no," said Alex simply.

He ran his hand through his hair, "You are cruel Alex..." he leaned in, "But remember one night, and I can help you...what do you say?"

"What kind of help are we talking about William?"

"I have contacts...one does when you've -"

She rolled her eyes, if she had to hear him flounce his old age one more time -

"Sorry old habit...now as I was saying I have contacts, a quick visit and I can find out some information,"

"And then...?"

"And then what Alex?" he eyed her, "If it is vampires I'll help, but I shall not partake in the murder of my own kind,"

"Do you think I'll murder them?" asked Alex.

"Well what can you do? They are vampires..."

Alex sighed. Damn, he was right. And it wasn't like she could tell Deakins and Goren that they were...if they were that was. She needed to know really, and if he could tell her then she could figure out what to do. Besides, what else was she going to do - knit? Hell no.

"Okay I'll go out,"

"Thank you Alexan - I mean Alex," he grinned.

"I'll go get changed," she said, "And you can stay here,"

"I don't get invited up?" said William, surprised.

"Surely a gentleman like yourself can understand why I wouldn't invite a stranger into my apartment," Alex smirked.

"I suppose so," he replied, "I'll be in my Porsche - it's hard to miss,"

And then he was off in a blur. Alex rolled her eyes. Was she seriously going to do this? Yep. Alex grinned, shaking her head. She headed up to her apartment, and immediately made her way over to her fridge. Grabbing her 'secret' key she unlocked her vegetable container.

She glared at her pitiful supply. She could easily have all of it one sitting...but she needed it to last. Shaking her head in annoyance she poured a small bowl, squeezing the last of one of the packets into it. She looked mournfully back her fridge. She knew she could have more...

She shook her head and locked it up. Sitting on her kitchen table she stared at the bowl. Despite her immense hunger she really couldn't get excited over her meal. She drained the blood quickly, licking the bowl, allowing none to go to waste.

She breathed in, feeling strangely calmer, though still slightly on edge. She washed the bowl and headed into her bathroom for a quick shower. She changed into something slightly revealing, and headed outside.

William did have a Porsche...and it looked amazing.

Yep going out was defiantly looking better than staying home.

"I'm driving,"

William grinned, "After you mi'lady,"

He tossed the keys to Alex, who caught them with ease. She unlocked it, and slid into the driver's seat. It was lower to the ground then she expected, but screw it, she was in a Porsche. She grinned; she could only picture Bobby's expression - or Lewis'!

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Alex.

"Oh, well I know this great little place near Time Square," he said.

"Point me,"

"Excellent!"

Alex chuckled, and gunned the engine. The engine roared to life, and her heart rate increased. William told her the directions, and then Alex was off. It was so powerful, and fast, she sped through the streets, swerving in and out of cabs. Reckless driving...hell she should arrest herself for this.

They reached the 'great little place', and parked about a block away. Not that is mattered, walking wasn't an issue. As they walked Alex questioned William a little bit, trying to figure him out. So far she had 200 year old vampire, who drank human blood but had a rule - if he was going to take blood then the woman had to be wined and dined first...that's right he wouldn't bite men.

"So you ever turned someone?" she asked.

"No, actually, never saw the point," he said quickly, glancing around his surroundings, "- why doom others to this eternal night?"

"Why indeed," mused Alex.

They came to the club, and surprise surprise they got stopped at the door, despite his assurance of a walk in. William rolled his eyes, and pulled out his phone. He spoke briefly and then passed it to the bouncer. The bouncer's face pale slightly, and he hung up and passed it back to William, with a small apology, letting them in.

As soon as Alex entered the club, her senses went haywire for a moment. She could smell such a variety of scents in the confined room; she could hear the fast heart beat of everyone. She breathed in slightly, trying to calm herself. When was the last time she'd had her fix? Seemed like ages ago, though it had only been about half an hour ago. William's cool hand suddenly brushed against hers, and she looked up to see his eyes full of warning.

Shaking it off, she said, "Connections?"

"What else,"

"William!" called a loud voice, and a fat man made his way over to them clasping William in a tight hug, "How are you?"

"Great; and you?"

"Fucking fantastic," the man peered at Alex, "And this is?"

William, stepped slightly to the side, "Where are my manners?" he chuckled, "This Tim, is Alexandra,"

"Pleasure to meet you," said Tim.

"Pleasure," said Alex, coyly.

Tim glanced at William, "Vanessa would like to see you,"

"Of course," said William, he clasped Alex's hand, "We'll head right up,"

They threaded their way to the club. Who was this Vanessa? Alex grinned, she couldn't believe it. Normally when she went clubbing she had to wait in massive queues. She couldn't help but wonder how William knew them. Did they know he was a vampire? Probably not.

They walked up a flight of stairs, a muscular bouncer letting them through with one glance, and headed up. It was like a movie really, everyone in the VIP section were all hopelessly attractive, though not young, well young but thirties young. As Alex passed them she instantly saw New York's richest. Hell, she even saw some people she and Goren had interviewed before.

"Know anyone?" said William softly.

She grinned, "Being a cop has it perks,"

"I can only imagine," he grinned.

They came to a large couch, where a tall, slender woman sat surrounded by a bunch of men. Her hair was ebony black, and her ruby eyes sparkled with amusement. This was a vampire, and probably William's original contact.

The woman waved away all the boys, rising with grace, "William is that you?"

"Who else Vanessa," said William in a cocky tone. He turned to Alex, "And this is Alexandra,"

"Pleasure," said Vanessa coolly, to which Alex returned. She pecked them both on the cheek, and they soon found themselves sitting beside her.

"So Alexandra what do you do?" smiled Vanessa, "I haven't seen you around," she glanced at William, "Unless dear William just turned you," he shook his head, "And here I thought I knew all the vampires in this city," she glanced at Alex's eyes, "Though maybe not, still Alexandra where are you from?"

Alex smirked, "It's Alex, Queens, and I'm a cop,"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "Really?" she paused, eyes widening, "As in Alexandra Eames from Major Case?"

"The very same,"

"Well, well, never knew you were a vampire - it's those eyes, such a pity wasting your time on animal blood though," she said calmly, "What about that partner of yours? Robert Goren I think...is he? I have heard that his sce -"

"No, Bobby isn't," said Alex icily.

"Really, that is fascinating," laughed Vanessa, "Extremely fascinating,"

Alex didn't like the way she said that, and she had a strong urge to rip Vanessa limb to limb...wait a moment, why the hell did she feel like this...sure he was her partner...

William must have spotted this because he intervened, "Vanessa have you heard of any...issues?"

Vanessa narrowed her eyes, and looked between Alex and William, "Is this why your here?"

"No, but it is one of the reasons we are,"

"That's all good I suppose," said Vanessa, flipping her hair back, "You'd have to speak to Marcus,"

"And Marcus is where?" pressed Alex.

"William should be able to find him," she said stiffly, "Though if you're really that impatient check out The Rush on Harrison – pitiful place but I hear all the young ones do head there."

How the hell did she know they were looking at popular teenager spots?

Vanessa smiled, "I have friends Alex – friends that tell me when cops are poking around,"

Vanessa called over the men, signalling the end of their little interrogation, and William rolled his eyes, "Alex, let's dance,"

Alex couldn't agree more. The two vampires left Vanessa and slipped down the stairs.

"I apologise for...Vanessa's..." said William, his voice trailing off.

"No problem, she's a whole bucket of fun," deadpanned Alex.

"And one of the reasons I don't live in New York,"

"So where do you live?"

"Well, I did have a villa in Italy," they started dancing, "And then I moved to Tokyo for about a year, and then I got a penthouse in Boston..."

He stopped for a moment, "How about a game?"

"What kind of game?" asked Alex, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled, "How about a pickup game?"

"A gentleman like you?" teased Alex.

He grinned, "How about it?"

"What's the price?"

"One kiss," he said, when she opened her mouth to protest, "You get my Porsche if you win, and it's only a kiss, just one, nothing more,"

"Why a kiss?"

He surveyed her for a moment, eyes soft and faraway, "You remind me of someone Alex - someone I lost, now this could be God's way of punishing me further, but I have to know you aren't her..."

Alex's eyes narrowed. Who had William lost? Obviously a girlfriend or a wife - but a kiss? Hell, she'd done more on the first date back in college, and he did say no more. She surveyed him for a moment, he really was kind of sweet - not Bobby kind, but sweet all the same. She sighed, and nodded. She liked her SUV, but the Porsche was faster.

"Thank you Alex," he said warmly, that little spark returning, "Now let the games begin!"

Alex grinned. Finally all those years of Vice were going to come to play – for Porsche. The two vampires flirted and danced their way through the night, going to a few different clubs while they were at it. This was fun, in a strange way. Alex found herself really pushing herself, whilst keeping herself in check (William would regularly check on her, realising her hunger). William was good, she watched him go through girl after girl with ease, and that little competitive bug in her urged her on.

Eventually all the mortals decided to head home, and Alex and William found themselves wandering through Central Park, swapping war stories, sharing jokes. Though as they joked, Alex couldn't help but point out to herself, all the reasons William wasn't Bobby...which disturbed her...since Bobby, no wait Goren, was her partner.

"So you ever been married?" asked Alex suddenly, and immediately she too wanted to kick herself.

"Never had that opportunity," said William, "You?"

She nodded, "Yeah,"

"What happened?"

"Got shot," said Alex simply.

"Cop?"

She nodded curtly in response.

He chuckled, "You have a thing for cops Alex?"

"What?"

"I saw the way reacted when Vanessa talked about your partner," he shrugged.

"He is my best friend," she said with strong conviction.

"But of course,"

She rolled her eyes, "What's the time?"

He glanced at his watch and swore, "Haven't changed the time," he started counting, "Well I reckon about seven thirty - coffee?"

"Sure,"

She didn't need to be in work for another hour.

They headed to a small diner and sat there drinking coffee, and tearing apart a Boston Bun.

"This is useless," commented Alex.

"The coffee? Or the Bun?"

"Both," said Alex, "It's not like we can digest it,"

"Still taste's good," shrugged William, "Though I have to say I have had better coffee,"

He peered into his empty cup, as if willing it to refill.

"Let me guess - Italy?"

"No actually, Australia, there was this little cafe in Melbourne, superb,"

"You travel a lot," pointed out Alex.

"Naturally," he leaned in, "So how many?"

"Huh?" said Alex in between a bite of bun.

"Our game,"

Her eyes widened, "That game...well I do believe I won,"

"That I doubt," he grinned, he tossed her the keys anyway, "Ahh, what the hell, I've been looking at getting a Ferrari - it's all yours,"

"Did you just want to give away your car?"

He shook his head cheerfully, "Alex my dear, save that one kiss for someone special that's all ask,"

If she had a beating heart it would have stopped.

"Now c'mon you'd better get to work," he said, placing down a hundred dollar bill. The waitress looked shocked, but William just shrugged and headed out. Alex quickly got up and followed him. She called out his name. He stopped and sauntered back to her, eyes with a hint of confusion.

"I thought you had work Alex," he said calmly.

She grinned and lightly rose on her toes and pecked him. His lips relaxed against her, and his hand started to creep around her waist, deepening the kiss. Then he stopped and pulled back.

"Thank you Alex," he said warmly, and he gave her a small card, "I almost forgot, call me around noon - I'll have your information by then,"

Alex watched him walk away. She had no idea why she had done that...why the hell had she done that? Had she wanted it to mean something? A small part of her did, a small part of her was happy she found another one who wasn't wild, but a larger part - her heart - told her that she didn't want to be with anyone else but Bo - she shook her head.

She was tired and she needed to get to work.

Now all she had to do was find that damn Porsche...

**_TBC_**

**Author's Note:** Also just like to say thanks to all those who have reviewed, read, fave'd, or alerted - you guys all rock. Also hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. So what did you all think?


End file.
